The Boy Who Lived Again: Metamorphose II
by Monday Morning
Summary: *Sequel to The Boy Who Lived Again: Switch * Naturally, Harry thought all would be back to normal once he switched back, but since Voldemort has returned, betrayal is on the horizon as old friends become new enemies. H/H
1. Nice Pants

Summary: *Sequel to The Boy Who Lived Again: Switch Naturally, Harry thought all would be back to normal once he switched back, but since Voldemort has returned, betray is on the horizon as old friends become new enemies. H/H  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers.   
  
Editor: Bob Martin  
  
The Boy Who Lived Again: Metamorphose II  
Chapter 1: Nice Pants  
  
  
Harry Potter sat in the common room waiting for his friends to come down for breakfast. An hour had past and he had become quite bored. He was tired of being bored. He had just gotten out of the Hospital wing a couple days ago, and his time there was some of the most irritating. When he was by himself the whole morning, the only thing he had to occupy his time was studying. He was the type of guy that could have a million things to do, yet be bored once his relaxation time came.   
  
Unfortunate for him at Hogwarts, he was the most accident-prone boy in his year, scratch that, his decade, and he seemed as if he was always cooped up in the Hospital Wing. Trouble always seemed to find him no matter what he was doing. For instance, just two weeks ago he had to come up against Voldemort, the most feared wizard of his day, and this was all while everyone thought he was in a coma. Harry had become so accustomed to chaos and commotion, that now he was bored with the norm.   
  
Hermione Granger, his best friend, would always come to keep him company after, before, and even between classes. To put it lightly, she was always with Harry. While Harry was "sleeping", they had become better acquainted, and even a little physical. They both had expressed their feelings about the other to find that the other felt the same, yet Ron did not know about this. For the sake of their friendship, they kept their relationship a secret, and became friends with benefits.   
  
Even though they had become "better" friends, Hermione, a studious person as she was, made sure that Harry kept up with his schoolwork while he was cooped up in his own hospital bed. At the end of the day or when the class was over, she would come to the hospital wing to give Harry his work. They would talk constantly for hours on end, and through there conversation Hermione found out how bored he was. Naturally as a good friend, she made sure he had plenty to do. She kept him up in his studies so well that she got him to be ahead as much as she. This was a deponent 360 from when he was back in the second and third year, but what could he say, it gave him something to do, it prepared him more for the next attack, plus because of his work Hermione liked him more.   
  
Just the other day, Hermione and Harry were studying up in his room, and like a normal guy his mind started to wonder. Harry stared out of the little window in his room and thought, 'Wow, I wish I could be out there on my fire bolt now...You know, I don't think I studied this much the first three years combined.'   
  
Hermione looked up from her work to see that his mind was wondering. She gave a small smile. She really did know how hard this was for him, and she was really proud of his progress. Then an idea hit her, and a little sparkle came to her eye. "Harry? If you study for one more hour I will give you a present." She said in a singsong voice.  
  
Harry instantly turned his head at Hermione's beautiful voice. He asked with a little smile on his face. "What kind of present?"  
  
Hermione bit her bottom lip with a smile tugging it lightly. "Well, you will just have to find out... won't you?"  
  
Harry instantly mirrored Hermione's wicked little grin, and went back to his work with more diligence. Hermione looked at him adoringly for a couple more seconds before going back to her own work.   
  
About an hour or so later, Madame Pomfrey came to escort Hermione out of Hospital Wing because visiting time was over for her. Dumbledore gave Hermione and Ron special visiting privileges. They could come and go as they pleased, but once Madame Pomfrey deemed it time for Harry to rest, then Madame Pomfrey had the right to kick them out. Hermione had been there for almost 5 hours stare. It was about 8:30 by now, and Madame Pomfrey believed it was time for a sick teen to have his rest.  
  
Without even knocking, Madame Pomfrey barged right in the door calling, "Ok, it's time to go..." Harry and Hermione who were sitting right beside each other having a little snug fest instantly separated at her entrance. They tried to play it off as if they were studying, but their red faces and big smirks gave them away.   
  
This was not the first time Madame Pomfrey had caught them together not by a long shot, but she never said a word. She knew that they were good kids, and she did not mind them kissing every once and a while. Actually, she believed that they deserved each other. They had gone through so much in there short lives, that she believed they both deserved a little happiness.  
  
Ignoring their red and embarrassed faces, Madame Pomfrey delivered the message she came to give. "Ms. Granger its time for you to leave." Out of sheer embarrassment, Hermione without complaints picked up her books and said goodbye. Madame Pomfrey pondered, 'Actually, I like it better when I caught them kissing. Hermione always leaves faster without any complaints from either of them.'  
  
Harry was able to leave the hospital wing after a two-week stay, but when he went back to his life as usual, everyone kept away from him as if he was some kind of disease. Dumbledore had taken the liberty of erasing the student's memories of Neville having Harry's personality, but he was not able to erase the fact that for the past two months everyone believed he was dead. When he walked through the halls, students would pass by him and gawk. The thing that got on his nerves the most was the fact that some of the first years had started come up to him and touching his cloak to make sure he was real and not some ghost.   
  
Neville, on the other hand, was pleased with the new response people were giving him. Even though Neville was still his shy and quit self, he now had a new found respect from the rest of the student body. People would speak to him in the halls, and he even gained a new group of friends that he could hang out with. Best of all, Malfoy would not come near him with a ten foot pole.  
  
The days after his release were quite pleasant. Even though the rest of the student population became unspeakable, he and his three friends became inseparable. They ate together, studied together, and relaxed together. Every once in awhile, Harry and Hermione would sneak off together to go 'study' some more on 'other subjects'.   
  
Now that the two did not have the privacy of the hospital room, they had found other locations to be alone. Everyone in the whole of Gryffindor house knew of their attraction to one another, except Ron, and it appeared that he was not going to open his eyes anytime soon.   
  
Ron had admitted his attraction to Hermione back in the fifth year, but he had not yet had the courage to say anything. This little bit of information plagued Harry's mind constantly. The fact that Ron had the gumption to tell Harry about this feeling for her was a really big step for him, and now that Harry could not return the favor made him feel even worse.  
  
Ron finally came down the stairs dressed in a nice pair of kakis and a nice polo shirt. He had his school robes over his clothes and his finger laying over his left shoulder trying to do the GQ look. Ron was starting to become as bad as a girl with the amount of time he spent in the bathroom. He was always trying to make sure he looked perfect, but unbeknownst to him, the girl he was trying to impress only had eyes for another.   
Ron came to the bottom step of the stairs and without even a daily greeting he struck a pose and asked, "How do I look?"  
  
Harry could not stop himself from laughing. While trying to put on a similarly serious expression of worry, he asked through chuckles, "You know you are turning into a girl right?"  
  
Ron finally released himself from his pose, and put down his books by the chair Harry was sitting in. "Harry I am serious. How do I look...Dateable?"  
  
"Sorry Ron. I don't swing that way." Harry said through more laughter.  
  
"Not for you, you prat. Hermione. Do you think she would like it?"  
  
Harry leaned back in his chair. "Well, she did always have a thing for guys out of uniform. Why are you all of a sudden worried about what she thinks."  
  
Ron took in a deep breath then let it out. "Today is the day."   
  
Harry started to laugh at his seriousness. "What are you going to propose are something?"  
  
"Not quite, I am going to ask her out..."  
  
Instantly he stopped laughing, and his face went pale. He sat up in his chair, and in a note of panic he stated. "What?"   
  
"That's right I am going to ask out Hermione today. I have it all planed out perfect. First I am going to invite her to take a walk with me after classes...."  
  
While Ron drowned on and on, Harry's mind wondered back to what he said. This could not be happening. Harry kept thinking, 'How could he be so dense?'   
  
"Then I am going to invite her to this fancy restaurant in Hogsmead. Since tomorrow is Hogsmead weekend, I thought today would be perfect for me to ask. Well, how does that sound. Do you think she would say yes?" Ron waited anxiously for reassurance by his best friend.  
  
"Ahh.. ummm... I don't.." Harry stumbled over his words trying to find the best way to say something to discourage what he was about to do, but he could not think of anything.  
  
"Wow, I have made the great Harry Potter speechless. I know it's a little much, but she is worth it all."  
  
Before Harry could dispute him any more, Hermione came bouncing down the stairs. She was in good mood, and gave everyone a quick "Morning", before reaching the bottom step.   
  
Harry still in shock flashed her a forced grin to wish her morning too.   
  
Noticing his pale complexion, Hermione went straight to Harry total ignoring Ron's prompts for her to comment on how he was dressed. "Oh Harry, Are you all right. Do you feel sick? You look so pale." She instantly went up to him, and pressed her palm on his forehead to make sure he did not have a fever.  
  
The fact that Hermione was total preoccupied by Harry caused Ron to be even more jealous. He thought, 'This kind of thing will all go away once she is with me.' Harry took her hands off his face, and while still holding them he said softly, "Don't worry Hermione, I feel quite fine. Let's just go ahead to Breakfast, I just need some food."  
  
Hermione just nodded her head hesitantly, but still kept an eye on him. She knew him well enough to know he was keeping something from her, and it was not a good thing. They both headed to the exit of the common room when the heard a loud "Great" from behind them. They turned to see Ron looking through all his pockets. This finally brought to Hermione attention that Ron was wearing something different then usual.   
  
Ron looked again through his robe pockets before speaking. "I left my wand upstairs. I will be right back." Ron started to run up the stairs, but he paused when he heard Hermione calling his name. Ron looked down at her standing right beside Harry, and answered, "Yes."  
  
She smiled wickedly at him and said, "Nice pants."   
  
Ron's ears started to turn red, and he turned to leave before she could see that his whole face was starting to turn that color.   
  
Once Ron was totally out of ear shoot, Hermione turned back to Harry. "So what's up?"  
  
Harry took her hands in his looked around. "We don't have too much time, but I just wanted to do this before the day starts." He leaned in closer and stole a sweet kiss from Hermione.   
  
When they broke apart, she looked to him worriedly. "Harry, you are acting very strange. What's going on?"  
  
"I need to speak with you alone." Harry's look of worry bore into Hermione giving her a bad feeling.   
  
Hermione kept her eyes locked with his. "About what, please tell me what happened?"  
  
Ron started to come down the stairs again. "Sorry it took so long. I had a hard time find it..."  
  
Harry looked Hermione straight in the eye seriously. "Meet me in the room behind the spiny newt on the third floor before lunch starts."  
  
Hermione nodded her head quickly, and gave his hands a squeeze before letting it go.  
  
Ron came around the corner and continued to speak. "That little buger was hiding underneath my bed. It must have slipped off in the night stand because you know how much I try to take care of my wand. I don't want anything to happen to it like second year."  
  
Harry forced a little chuckle. "Yeah, we would not want that to happen."  
  
While putting on his school robes, Ron asked, "Ready to go?"  
  
Harry replied, "Yeah lets go."   
  
With that they all started to head out of the common room again together, but Hermione lagged behind, as worry started to seep into her thoughts.  
  
*  
I know it's slow in the beginning, but just wait, its going to get good. :)   
  
Monday 


	2. Fan Club

Summary: *Sequel to The Boy Who Lived Again: Switch Naturally, Harry thought all would be back to normal once he switched back, but since Voldemort has returned, betray is on the horizon as old friends become new enemies. H/H  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers.   
  
Editor: Bob Martin  
  
The Boy Who Lived Again: Metamorphose II  
Chapter 2: Fan Club  
  
  
The morning never seemed to end for Hermione. The clocks seemed to be going backwards in time. Ever since the incident with Harry, Hermione had become less active in her work, but lately that was all changing. She was trying again to get ahead in her studies and stay on top of the class, but today was a throw back to the worried days she worried about Harry's survival. She just sat in each of her classes not saying a word, and not even raising her hand. Her mind was preoccupied with images of horrible things that might be revealed to her soon.  
  
"Hermione I can no longer keep this a secret." Harry would stare lovingly into her eyes.  
  
With both of there hands linked together, She would stare back lovingly. "What is it Harry? You know you can tell me anything."  
  
Harry would hold on to her arms tightly, but look away. "I don't know how to tell you this...but." Harry would bite his lip and look down, but when he spoke he looked straight into her eyes. "I am married to your twin sister who is having my baby, and I only have five more days to live."  
  
Hermione snapped back to reality as Professor Vector slapped his wand down on the board to attack their attention to the problem. She started to think, 'Wow, I need to stop watching those Muggle soap operas in the summer.'  
  
Class ended soon after, and Hermione was one of the first ones out of the classroom. She ran down the halls with her books in hand heading to the third floor. Once she got to the spiny newt she quickly rubbed his belly, and he let her in.  
  
She walked into the cold dark empty classroom. The desk had piles of dust on them, and the one window that was located in the back of the classroom was totally blacked out by dirt. Hermione looked around to see if any one was there. The lack of light made it very hard to see, but she was able to find a black figure lurking in the back corner of the classroom. It got up and crossed the room in only a couple of steps. She started to tense up thinking that some creature was coming at her, but once green eyes flashed her way she relaxed instantly.  
  
Harry reached her in only a couple of strides, and as a greeting, he put his arms around her. Hermione complied with the unspoken request and put her arms around his shoulders. Harry leaned down and stole a sweet long kiss. Hermione pulled him closer to her, and rapped her fingers around the hair at the base of his neck. All her tension and anxiety was suddenly released in Harry's arms. She lightly togged on his bottom lip as kissed her top lip. They took in the comfort in seeking the warm of each other's bodies. She did not want the kiss to end, but like most good things, it ended too. They both broke apart, but they let their foreheads rest together.  
  
Harry was the first one to speak. "I have been waiting too long to do that."  
  
Hermione looked up into his great green eyes, and asked sweetly, "Since this morning, wow, you must have been really hurting."  
  
Harry laughed, and pulled her in closer. "It's hard not having my Mione' at my side all the time."  
  
"Well, your Mione' would never leave your side if she could help it."  
  
Harry started to beam at her, and she played the little innocent child act as she put on a baby voice and continued. "You know it's hard for me to be beside you all the time and not be able to touch you."  
  
Harry just beamed back and raised his right eyebrow. "Am I that irresistible?"  
  
Hermione started to laugh. "Why yes Mr. Potter, you are, and do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"Not when it's you that I am attracting." Harry leaned in forward to steal another short kiss.  
  
"Your fan club won't want to hear about this." Hermione said while closing her eyes accepting the second kiss.  
  
Harry broke away, and looked intently on her. "Well, your fan club won't be to happy to hear this either."  
  
Hermione laughed, "What fan club? I am not the one that all the younger students are enthralled about with being able to touch my cloak."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at the mention of his little friends. "Well, you do have a guy trying to do cartwheels to get your attention."  
  
"Ron" Hermione said in monotony. They had had this discussion many times before, but they still had not come to a conclusion of to what to do.  
  
Harry let go of his hold around her waste and guided her to a chair near by. "Well, he came to me today..." She sat down, and Harry pulled up a chair to be in front of her. "And told me that quote 'today is the day I ask Hermione out'." Harry said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped. "Are you kidding me?"  
  
Harry shook his head while turning the chair backward so that he could lean on the front. Hermione lend closer to give Harry her full attention. Harry spoke. "He has planed a whole evening for you and him tonight, and then he is going to ask you to go out with him tomorrow."  
  
Hermione propped her head on her hand. "What am I going to do? What am I going to say?"  
  
Harry looked slapped. "What are you going to say? Hermione you are going to tell him no. That is what you are going to say."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and then looked straight at him. "I know that, but I have to do it delicately. I don't want to just through him to the curve like some trash. He is still our friend, remember."  
  
Harry looked offended. "Of course he is our friend, but friend or not, I am not letting you go out with him."  
  
Hermione got up out of her seat upset. "Excuse me, did you just say "Let me". I am sorry Mr. Potter, but you are in no position to tell me what to do and what not to do."  
  
Harry got up with her. "Hermione, you are my girl, and I believe I do have a right to abject to you going out with another guy."  
  
"Harry, I am not your wife... I am not your girlfriend,... and right now I am not your girl. We have no title. We are nothing can't you see. We are just two friends that go off together."  
  
Harry started to turn red. "So you are telling me that this means nothing to you. You would feel just perfectly fine going out with another guy. Well if you are not going to care about us, then I am surely not going to care. So go have fun with Ron, see if I wait up for you."  
  
Hermione started to scream in frustration, "You know I thought you were better then all those over protective macho guys, but I see I was wrong. You are just like them, and I don't know what I saw in you."  
  
"Well if I am so normal, then why are you still here talking to me? I don't need some nasty little know it all telling me I am no good."  
  
Hermione picked her books up with a snatch, and looked Harry in the eyes one last time. "You know Ron knows how to treat a lady, and you could learn a few things from him because... you just lost this one." She walked to the door and slammed it causing the newt to hiss as she retreated.   
  
Harry was left in the dark fuming. Where did she go off believing she was almighty?  
  
*  
:) I hope you liked.  
  
Monday 


	3. Everyone Loves Ron

Summary: *Sequel to The Boy Who Lived Again: Switch Naturally, Harry thought all would be back to normal once he switched back, but since Voldemort has returned, betray is on the horizon as old friends become new enemies. H/H  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers.   
  
Editor: Bob Martin  
  
The Boy Who Lived Again: Metamorphose II  
Chapter 3: Everyone Loves Ron  
  
  
Hermione went straight to the common room because she just had lost her appetite. She stormed through the portrait and went straight to the table and slammed her books down. This caught the attention of all the students in the room, but once they saw that it was Hermione they went back to work. She sat down with her books, and opened one to get her mind off everything. 'When did he become so arrogant? I never said I wanted to go out with Ron, but naturally he thought the worst of me. Boys!' Hermione tried her best to get her attention back on her books, but her mind kept wondering.   
  
The portrait door opened and closed, but Hermione was to preoccupied to pay attention to who it was. As she sat staring at her book, a hand gentle glided to her shoulder. Hermione twisted around screaming. "Don't touch me...", but when she looked up she did not find green eyes staring back, but rather brown.  
  
Ron looked down on Hermione lovingly and removed his hand. "Sorry, I did not know it would bother you."   
  
Hermione's tone instantly softened. "No, I thought you were someone else don't worry about it."  
  
Ron sat down across from her and asked curiously. "Who?"  
  
Hermione just waved it off with a little. "Oh you don't know him."  
  
Ron noticed her hesitance, and decided to change the subject. "So, Hermione, are you doing anything tonight?"  
  
Hermione knew this was coming, but even with all the preparation, she still did not know what to say. "Well,... technically...no."  
  
Ron started to get excited at this. "Good, then would you like to go out with me tonight? Just the two of us."  
  
The portrait hole opened again to reveal Harry coming back from their meeting. A fresh wave of furry came over her. She looked Ron straight in the eye and said loudly so both Harry and the whole common room could hear. "YES. Ron I would love to go out with you."  
  
Harry just stood in the door way with his arms crossed with a scowl on his face.   
  
Ron took her by the arm and answered, "Great, now lets go to lunch I am starving."  
  
Hermione took his arm as they started walking out, and just as she passed Harry she said, "Yes, let's go. I want to get away from some 'people'." Yet just as she said this, she was panged with guilt.  
  
Harry was left by himself again, but this time he was not going to give her the justice of getting away from him. He turned on his heels and walked right back out of the common room calling out, "Wait for me."  
  
During the whole meal, Harry was trying his best to have a good time with out including Hermione. He kept bringing Ron into a big discussion on the Chuddle Cannon causing Hermione to put on the charm to bring Ron's attention back to her. In the discussion they had with Ron, they kept throwing blows at the other, though Ron did not know it. To the confusion of Ron, they would never speak to the other.  
  
Hermione would turn to Ron, "Oh Ron you are so sweet to me. You know how to treat a lady."  
  
Ron just blushed, and offered a "Thanks", but Harry would not let her get away with that.   
  
Harry joined in though it was evident the neither one of them want him to be there. "Ron, since you are the expert of girls and all. Would you let your girlfriend go out with another guy?"  
  
Ron started to chuckle, "Well, no I guess not, and don't be getting any ideas now. Hermione is going out with me tonight."  
  
Harry stared at Hermione yet spoke to Ron. "You don't have to worry about that, I would never go out with her. We are just 'friends'."  
  
Hermione so wanted to start telling him off then in there, but she could not do anything but scowl.  
  
The rest of the day went the same way. They would not talk to each other, and if they had to they would just ask Ron to do it for them. The classes ended and Ron's night was starting to come into reality.   
  
He had planed a perfect evening for them. After their walk, he had a picnic waiting out on the grounds. Then they were to go up to the astronomy tower to watch the stars.   
  
All this was quite romantic and lulling, but all Hermione could think about was Harry. Everything reminded her of him. As they walked around the lake, memories of the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament kept coming to mind. She would stare at the water and could almost see him coming out to save that girl.  
  
As they ate their picnic dinner, they placed themselves right next to the forbidden forest. She would stare into the trees while memories of her and Harry saving Buckbeack and Sirius would come to mind.   
  
Finally, at the end of the date, they went to the astronomy tower. This room was the worst of all because this was one of the rooms she used to meet Harry. She could still see him waiting for her with arms wide open. She could smell him near her. She still could taste him...  
  
"Hermione!" Hermione snapped back to reality, and turned to Ron as he spoke to her. "So what's your answerer...Did you hear anything I said."  
  
Hermione said, "Sorry I guess I was zoning out. Would you repeat the question?"  
  
Ron looked a little disappointed, "Is everything alright? I feel as if you have been some where else all night."  
  
Hermione said softly as she looked out on to the sky, "Don't worry about me, I am ok." She turned back to him. "Now tell me what did you want to ask me?"  
  
Ron took his chance before he lost the courage again. "Hermione...Would you go out with me to Hogsmead tomorrow as my girlfriend?"  
  
*  
Wait and see. Muhhahahaaa...  
  
Monday 


	4. Deja Vu

Summary: *Sequel to The Boy Who Lived Again: Switch Naturally, Harry thought all would be back to normal once he switched back, but since Voldemort has returned, betray is on the horizon as old friends become new enemies. H/H  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers.   
  
Editor: Bob Martin  
  
The Boy Who Lived Again: Metamorphose II  
Chapter 4: Deja Vu  
  
  
Harry sat in his bed pondering all that went on today. He knew that he could trust Hermione, but ever since they had become close he stared to mistrust everyone else. He was starting to become paranoid about her safety. He wanted her near him all the time. He needed her, but why had she acted the way she did when Ron was mentioned. Could she like Ron? Could Hermione be more interested in him? He had never asked her about her feeling about him, and now he was starting to doubt her feeling all together.   
  
The whole wizard community had thought they were together once, and that caused Hermione to become alienated by the society. Now if they were really a couple, she could be brought to more public scrutiny, as well as danger from the Death Eaters.   
'Could she not want to be with him because of this?'  
  
Harry started scrutinizing his own reaction. There were not any death eaters here to protect her from just Ron. Yet, Ron was the one guy that threatened to change their whole way of life. With Ron's assumption that Hermione liked him, Ron was roughening the relationship with the one woman that Harry had ever loved. Now that he had not asked her to be his girlfriend, she was still free to be with anyone. But he did want her to be happy, even if it cost him his own happiness.  
Ron came into the dorm after his date whistling. He seemed to be in a very good mood causing Harry to become even more maul tempered.   
  
Harry covered himself up with his blankets and pretended he was asleep. He could not take hearing all the details of his 'date'. He did not want to know about what went on, and right now, Harry could not take Ron bragging about his new girlfriend.   
  
He lay there until Ron got to bed himself. Harry was not a bite tired, yet he could not let himself move for fear of Ron hearing him. This caused his mind to work over time. 'Could Hermione really have been that mad at him? I thought she loved me?'.   
  
Ron's breathing finally came to a nice rhythm of sleep, and Harry decided it was time to get out of there. He quickly rolled out of bed, and got his invisibility cloak out of his trunk. He could spend another minute in that house.   
  
  
*   
  
  
Hermione sat in front of the roaring fire in the common room. It was close to midnight, and she sat all alone in her large armchair. She had not moved from this location since she got back to the common room. She had a large book propped in her hands, but she was not reading it, rather the dancing flames were hypnotizing her. She stared into the beautiful ballet of the fire allowing her eyes to reflect its movements. Its glow lit up her face causing her hair to turn reddish hews.   
  
Hermione allowed herself to be lulled from her stressed state. She hated being mad at Harry. She knew that she had over reacted, but Harry should not have reacted like he did too. She just thought, 'This would have never happened if we had decided to become a couple'. She hated the way that all the girls at Hogwarts always drooled over him like he was just something on display. This was Harry... Her Harry that would do anything for her.   
  
She did not want to think about all the alternatives. She moved her legs so that they would be underneath her. She let her eyes refocus on her book that was sitting in front of her.   
  
Light footsteps came from the spiral staircase behind her. She turned around in the great big chair to see who had come down to find a very surprised dark haired gentleman.   
  
When Harry stopped at the bottom of the stairs to put on his invisibility cloak, he noticed he was not alone. His face went white as he found the one girl he was trying to run from sitting right in front of him.   
  
Hermione turned back in her chair appearing unaffected by Harry's sudden appearance. As she turned the page of her book, she stayed silent trying to seem as calm as possible.   
  
Harry decided to break the awkward silence. "Why do we always seem to meet like this?" He tried to smile, but his nervous domineer caused him just too look awkward.   
  
Hermione just turned the next page in her book and said monotony, "You can go. I want stop you."  
  
Harry picked up his cloak that had fallen on the floor from his shock. "No, I was not planning to go anywhere." Harry lied.  
  
Hermione picked up on this and said calmly, "Then why did you bring your invisibility cloak."   
  
Harry was silent. He did not know what to say. He did not know what to do. He had been in many fights with Hermione, but never had she been so calm. He was lost. The only thing that he knew of to do was to talk to her, and even after spending weeks just talking to this same girl, he could not think of a good way of going about it. He needed to know what she was thinking, and there were no one else that could help him now.  
  
He sat on the stairs not letting himself get any closer. He put his cloak under his arm and began saying the first thing that came out. "I brought my invisibility cloak so that I could get away, but now that you are here I don't want to leave. I need to tell you something..." Harry paused trying to word everything right. "I have been thinking. I know that they are lot of sacrifices that come with being my girlfriend, and if you are happier with Ron then... I am ok with that..."  
  
Harry's words got stuck in his throat. He could not bring himself to say any more causing a long silence to instill. Harry tried to muster up some more courage to go on, but he could not think of anything to say.  
  
Out of the silence came the soft whisper from behind the chair. "I told him no." The high back chair caused Hermione voice to seem to come from everywhere as it echoed off the walls.  
  
Harry grappled over what she said. What was the question? Then it hit him, and he stated. "You did." Harry's heart race with the good news, but he too tried to stay calm. "What did you tell him?"  
  
"I told him I could not go out with him tomorrow. He just needs to get use to not getting his way. I don't want to lose him as a friend, but Harry you know that I don't want him."  
  
Hermione still stared into the fire let her head rest on the back of the chair. "Harry, I never said I wanted him. I would never want him. You were the one that I care for, but if you want us to stop seeing each other..." Her voice creaked as she tried to stay calm.  
  
Harry got up off of the stairs and slowly walked over to Hermione. When he came around the chair Hermione looked down not allowing herself to look into his beautiful eyes. A single tear trailed down her cheek. He kneeled in front of her and gently brushed away her tear. His hand lingered on her cheek, and slowly cupped it in his palm. She gently lend into his touch and closed her eyes willing herself not to lose control. "Hermione, you have been and always will be the only one I will love. If you ever question that, then come to me and I will show you that you were wrong."   
  
Hermione opened her eyes slowly letting herself fall into his gaze. "Hermione, does it not bother you that you will be targeted? You know as well as any one else that there are certain sacrifices to being my friend, and by being my girlfriend the threat only increases..."  
  
Hermione stopped him in mid sentence. "Harry, I already am targeted by Voldemort. The school already scrutinizes me for being your girlfriend. I am not scared. I am willing to take the risk. I would do any thing to be with you...Anything."  
  
Harry smiled up at her. "You know this afternoon you were killing me flirting with Ron like that. You were putting out all the stops, and I was trying my best to stop it, but you are good. You even got me looking at you and I was suppose to be mad."  
  
Hermione started to laugh, yet she said slyly "Well, there is only one way to stop me from showing my affection to all other guys you know."   
  
A giant smile graced Harry's face at this. Harry switched his position so that he was kneeling on one knee, and he took both of her hands.  
  
Hermione started to chuckle at his action asking playful. "So you are going to propose now?"  
  
Harry laughed taking her hand and kissed it. "Hermione Granger would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend."  
  
Hermione smiled as she rapped her arms around him whispering into his ear, "Yes. Yes. Yes I will be your girlfriend. Did you even have to ask?"  
  
Harry finally got up, and took Hermione with him. They stayed in each other's embrace until they broke apart. There eyes meet and they were lost in each other. Harry lend down slowly and passionately let his lips embrace hers. She closed her eyes in exultation, and let her arms weave around his neck. Harry's lips gently tugged on hers, and Hermione willingly mimicked his loving show of affection. Harry's arms worked there way to her back. He caressed her gently seeking the warm of her body.   
  
He had been waiting his whole life for this love; the love that would only come from one close to you. She had never pitied him. Hermione loved him for who he was inside not what his name instilled. She was everything he ever wanted, and he loved her for that.   
  
He ran his tongue down the line of her lips asking for acceptance, and Hermione gladly accepted. As the kiss deepened, their pulse raced. She could even feel his beating heart through his robs. There hearts had become one as they tighten there grip on each other.  
  
Hermione lightly kissed him again, and let her head fall. She laid her head on his shoulder as he lend his head on hers. Hermione's energy was giving out on her, and she let her whole body rest against his strong physic.   
  
Harry held on to her tight noticing her fatigue. He went down not letting her head drop from his side and picked up her legs. He cradled her in his arms like he did only a month before hand, and kissed her forehead as it stayed rested on his shoulder. Yet this time he did not want to let her go. He did not want to take her to her room. He wanted her to stay with him. He wanted her to be with him.   
  
He sat on the couch near by and kept her in his arm. Hermione still had her arms around his neck, yet her eyes were closed. She spoke softly in his chest. "I love you... Harry."  
  
Harry smiled softly down on her and kissed the top of her head again. "I love you too Hermione."   
  
As Hermione fell asleep in his arms, Harry gazed lovingly down on her until his own energy ran out on him. He laid his head back on the couch and feel asleep never letting go of his Mione'.   
  
*  
I hope you like. It's not my best, but just wait. :)  
  
Oh yeah, your question about Nagini is going to be answered soon in the next couple of chapters. I have not forgot about her, but he did :).  
  
Monday 


	5. Rude Awakenings

Summary: *Sequel to The Boy Who Lived Again: Switch Naturally, Harry thought all would be back to normal once he switched back, but since Voldemort has returned, betray is on the horizon as old friends become new enemies. H/H  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers.   
  
Editor: Bob Martin  
  
The Boy Who Lived Again: Metamorphose II  
Chapter 5: Rude Awakenings  
  
  
The sun rose the next morning on an empty bed in the Gryffindor sixth year dorm room. Ron wake up, yet lay in his bed half asleep. He could tell it was early morning, but something just didn't feel right. He sat up a little in his bed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and looked around his room. He propped himself on his elbow and noticed that Harry was not in his bed. He plopped back down on his pillow and closed his eyes again. He did not remember hearing Harry get up in the night, but when nature calls you have to answer. He lay in his bed half awake thinking, 'Should I go looking for him? He could just be in the bathroom...But what if he was sick or something? Hermione would never forgive me if I did not help him and he was sick... I will give him five more minutes then I will look for him.'  
  
Ron lay in his nice warm covers going in and out of sleep, but once 25 minutes past, Ron threw the covers off of him and slid out of bed. He was not fully awake so making walking a difficult task. He kept bumping into things, and missing the doorways causing his shoulder to be hit.   
  
He walked down the flight of stairs to the bathroom, and swung the door open. He shuffled inside with his eyes closed and screamed drossy, "Harry are you okkkkk." There was not an answer. So he stood listening with his eyes closed to see if anyone was there. He stood there for about five minutes until his mind registered that Harry was not in there. He thought, 'Now what should I do? I did try to find him, so I could go back to bed now.' Yet in the back of his mind, he had a nagging feeling that something was not right. This feeling pushed him to go forward though his body told him not to. He thought, 'Ok, if he is not in the common room, I give up, and it will be sleepy time for Ron again.' Ron smiled at his last thought, and slowly shuffled down the stairs.  
  
His feet did not maneuver well down the steep steps and the fact that he did not want to open his eyes did not help. He came around the last turn to the common room, and finally made himself look around.   
  
At first everything was a blur to his sleep filled eyes. He wiped them to look clearly again, but what he saw had to be a dream or a nightmare.   
  
Hermione was in Harry's arms, and she was using his chest as a pillow. Harry had his head down on hers, and in his sleep he was wrapping his arms tightly around her. Ron watched as in her dream state Hermione snuggled closer to Harry with a smile.  
  
Ron wiped his eyes again with a little more vaguer expecting the scene to change again, yet it did not. Ron was in shock. His whole body was awake now, but rather numb. He walked down the stairs still not convinced that this was real. 'It just can't be.' He circled the couch getting a better look at the sleeping couple. It just didn't make since at all. Harry and Hermione were just friends. Hermione was his girl. Ron looked around and saw Harry's invisibility cloak lying carelessly on the floor. 'Does he care at all about anything?'   
  
Then Hermione moaned, "Harry" happily in her sleep. That was the last straw for Ron. He just could not take it.   
  
Just like the water in a pot that hit its boil point, Ron burst out, "What the Hell?"  
  
Sure enough that woke up the two, as well as the whole of the Gryffindor House. Harry and Hermione jumped at the announcement confused looking around trying to find what all the alarm was about.   
  
Hermione was the first to see Ron's wild eyes. She quickly got out of Harry's arms, and tried to compose herself. "Ron it's not as bad as you think."  
  
Ron still screaming replied, "I find that my girl has spent the night with my best friend, and you tell me it's not that bad."  
  
Harry got up from his chair to support Hermione. "Ron, let us explain. Nothing happened really."  
  
"So what happened? You were bringing her up to her bed, and yet you just did not get that far." Ron screamed.  
  
Some of the other students were starting to come out of their rooms trying to find out what all the commotion was about. One after another, they all started descending the steps to look into the common room, yet no one dare go farther then the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, that was pretty much what happened." Harry said honestly.  
  
Ron looked at him confused, "Do you think I was born yesterday Harry? I know what happened."  
  
Harry said to himself, "I have been wondering about that", but Ron did not hear him and he kept going on ranting.  
  
"You had to go after Hermione didn't you. You knew I liked her. You knew I was going to ask her out. You knew that she was mine, yet you still could not let me be happy for once...For once Harry. I would have had someone of my own, but no you had to go after her."  
  
Hermione decided to jump in now. "Ron I am not your girl. Did I not say I would not go out with you today?"  
  
Ron turned to her chest fallen, "Today... Today, you said you could not."  
  
Hermione folded her arms. "Well, I am sorry for making things clear enough for you yesterday."  
  
Ron turned back on Harry. "See... What you have done? Now you have recruited her too into your little fan club."  
  
Hermione took Harry's hand, yet did not look away from Ron. Harry started to get really angry at Ron's treatment of her, "Ron, you don't understand..." Harry released her hand and started to pass. "I couldn't tell you because you liked her so much. Ron don't you see I wanted to tell you, but well things happened."  
  
Ron scuffed at this "Yeah like tonight." He commented to himself.  
  
Harry continued ignoring his statement. "Ron this has nothing to do with you. It's about me and Hermione." Harry turned to Hermione. "I love her... and if you had just opened your eyes like the rest of the house, you would have known that."   
  
Sound suddenly burst from the stairs at this proclamation. The whole common room was now on the stairs watching the seen play out. Comments were going around. "Are they a couple?" or "Why does she get to have all the fun?" Ginny and some of the other Harry admirers left at this announcement of his affection. Ron started to talk again and the stairs went quite.  
  
Ron still with the same expression stated calmly through gritted teeth. "Well, if you were a real friend, you would have told me this instead of hiding it from me like some coward."  
  
Hermione stepped closer to Ron trying to catch his attention, but he would not even look at her any more. "Ron, we did not tell you because we feared that you would react... you would react like this."  
  
Ron finally turned to Hermione with beady eyes, "So when were you going to tell me when the baby arrived?"  
  
Hermione turned from him in discuss. He did not have to hurt her like that.  
  
The students all started talking at once. "Oh, is she pregnant? Is Harry going to be a father?" It was like watching a Muggle soap opera and they all were interested on trying to find out how it ended.  
  
Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder, "We were going to tell you today. We had discussed it last night."  
  
Ron looked at his hand with disgust, and whipped it off his shoulder like a piece of dirt. "Yes, Harry you did tell me today, and the whole common room. Why don't you let them have a turn questioning you..." Ron raised his voice to announce to the whole common room. "Why you and Hermione slept with each other last night?"  
  
Harry stared daggers at Ron as he retreated out of the common room in a storm. The whole Gryffindor House came down at those words and sure enough everyone wanted a word with him and Hermione. People were poking her, and asking "So when is the baby due?" Hermione twisted and rived under everyone's touch until she could not take it any more and ran up to her room. Harry on the other hand stood strong midst the chaos not letting his eyes stray from his once friend.  
  
*  
  
Ron stomped around the school talking to himself trying to calm down. He did not know where he was going, but he just had to get out of there. He had to do something.   
  
He stormed out onto the Quidditch pitch and started to storm around. "How could they do that? Well, that shows me that I have no friends." Ron kicked a near by quaffle lying around. "Harry Potter... That evil betraying Muggle lover. Why don't you go ahead and take your knife back from out of my back."   
  
He kicked the ball so hard that it hit a near by bush. Ron then went over to the bench that was near by and sat down to wallow in self-pity. "He has taken everything I have ever wanted. He has taken my title of prefect, My title of captain of the Quidditch team, My title to popularity. Now he has taken my girl. I will get him... I will get him good..." An Evil grin spread across his face as million of little ideas of how to get back at him sprung to his mind.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Draco was running across the Quidditch pitch away from the forbidden forest. He was holding his right arm, and cursing under his breath. "Why do those meetings have to be so long and so painful?"  
  
Draco stopped in his tracks when he heard a voice near by. He snuck in closer to see who it was, and if he would get in trouble for being out so late. He looked around and saw a red head storming around.   
  
'Weasley... Why are you out so early?" Draco asked to himself while smiling evilly. He decided that he could spare a couple of minutes to find out what Weasley problem was. He always had time to pick on a lower being, and this was one of his favorites. He hid by a near by bush on the side of the pitch and listened on.  
  
"Well, well Harry Potter is now an evil betraying Muggle lover. Isn't this an unexpected blessing?" Then Draco had to duck quickly while a bright red quaffel came headed straight towards him. The ball barley missed him, but this did not seem phase his happiness rather it made him even happier. "That boy has spunk that we could use... Yes he would be a great addition."  
  
Draco quickly got up from the bushes and smoothly walked over to Ron, "Yeah Ron..." He called over the field with an evil grin. He rolled up his sleeves a little and waved to the red head that turned at his name. A black edge of a tattoo peeked out of the right side of Draco's arm.  
  
*  
  
This is where the plot begins. I hope you like.   
  
Monday 


	6. Temptation

Summary: *Sequel to The Boy Who Lived Again: Switch Naturally, Harry thought all would be back to normal once he switched back, but since Voldemort has returned, betray is on the horizon as old friends become new enemies. H/H  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers.   
  
Editor: Bob Martin  
  
The Boy Who Lived Again: Metamorphose II  
Chapter 6: Temptation  
  
  
Ron stopped pacing at the sound of his name. Before he thought he could not feel any worse, but he was wrong. His heart sank as Draco came walking toward him. He groaned to himself. "Could this day get any wore." Ron knew that Draco must have been coming to gawk. He must have already found out about the two "love birds", and was now coming to mock his pain.   
  
Ron folded his arms over his chest, and just stood staring at Malfoy. He scanned Malfoy thinking, 'Come on Malfoy give me your best shot. I can take you anytime.' He knew as well as anyone else that he was not able to control his anger when he is pushed over the edge, and right now he was in the free fall.  
  
Ron decided to get this started with a good ole fashion greeting. "What do you want Malfoy?" Ron spat out at Malfoy as if he were saying a curse word.  
  
Draco just innocently smiled back. "I just saw that you were upset, and I was coming to see what was wrong."   
  
Ron just rolled his eyes, and stood their disgusted, "Why don't you go..."  
  
"Language Weasley. You would not want your little sister to hear you talk like that. She is so innocent and sweet I think she might be crushed to hear her big brother being so rude to another." Draco just kept his calm smile plastered on his face. He loved playing with Ron's mind, and it seemed that Ron was going to rise to the occasion without letting him down.  
  
Ron started forceful, "You don't look at my sister. You don't talk to my sister, and you don't speak of my sister. Do you hear me?" His nostrils were flaring as his adrenal started to run. He was barely able to keep himself from lashing out.  
  
"I will stay away from her, but what will keep her from coming to me." He smiled cockily, and crossed his arms in the same manner Ron had done.   
  
Ron looked at him in disgust. "You don't have to worry about that. My sister does not like evil ass holes like you."  
  
Malfoy let this comment slide because he was starting to stray from the real reason he had come to speak with Weasley. Draco knew that Ron was trying to bate him, yet right now was not the time or place for a proper fight. This caused Draco to stop having fun, and start getting down to business.  
  
"Well, evil or not, I still have a proposition for you."   
  
Ron looked like Malfoy had gone crazy. 'What was he playing at?' Ron thought to himself, yet stated, "Why would I want to hear anything that comes out of your mouth?"  
  
Draco still with the big smile plastered on his face continued talking without commenting on Ron's rude remarks. "You see I could not help but over hear the fact that you and Potter were no longer friends. Is this true?"  
  
Ron re-crossed his arms over his chest and looked him straight in the eye. He was ready for this, and Malfoy could not catch him off guard. "No we are not...friends, the bloody backstabber can go rot for all that I care. Why do you care? I don't need your... pity."  
  
Malfoy stopped smiling and started talking quite seriously. "Well, I was just saying we have something in common now. Haven't you heard the saying 'my enemy's enemy is my friend.' You see I think we could help each other."  
  
Ron pondered this for a minute, 'Malfoy a friend?' This thought baffled him, but the prospects did sound interesting. "Go on..."  
  
Malfoy's smiled at the fact that Ron did not directly refuse him. This showed that Ron was really thinking, and Potter had really screwed up. "You want Potter down, and so do I. Naturally, I believe we could work together to reach this goal. Let's just call it a temporary alliance."  
  
Ron stood silent looking out into the distance thinking about his offer.   
  
Malfoy noticed his hesitance and replied, "You don't have to say anything now. I just wanted to let you think about this. It will be your chance to get back at Potter. It will be your chance to prove that you can be someone without him. You can show the world who Ron Weasley really is..." Malfoy paused a moment to let this thought sink in. "I have to go, but when you have your answer, you know where to find me."  
  
Ron kept his eyes glued to an object in the distance. He would not even look up when Malfoy said a quick "Bye" before walking away. He was zoned and confused. What should he do? What could he do?  
  
  
*  
  
After Malfoy left, Ron sat down on the dew covered Quidditch pitch and curled his legs up to his chest. The field's bushes blocked him from being seen from the school giving him complete solitude. Even if someone was looking for him, they would not be able to find him hidden in the corner.   
  
It was one of the fluke hot days in England, and Ron was roasting as he sat on the open pitch. He took his robes off and his shirt leaving only his white undershirt that was starting to stick to him from the heat. He finally gave into the temptation to rest, and lay down on the grass. He closed his eyes as the sun was beating down on him and he thought of what he wanted to do.  
  
He did not know what he should do. His first instinct was to not trust Malfoy. His instincts told him that Malfoy would do him wrong, but when have they been right? They told him to trust Harry. They told him to go after Hermione, but in both cases, they were horribly wrong. Ron was tired of being wrong. He wanted to be on the winning team for a change and that team was whatever team Harry was not on.  
  
Ron was brought up to believe that life would be fair, and if you play it right, you would be rewarded. Yet, this theory seemed to not extend to Harry. When Ron did wrong, he was punished with detentions and howlers, but when Harry did wrong, people would look the other way and let him pass without a word. Ron thought bitterly, 'He even blew up his Aunt, and was not even punished in the slightest. Well just because they can't see his wrong doings does not mean that I can't. He is not going to get away with betraying me. I am certain on that.'  
  
Would his family accept what he was doing? He was having a constant battle. He thought, 'Why would they care? They have plenty of other children to worry about. With Charley, Percy, and Bill off, they are hardly ever around to talk to me. They are too preoccupied with more 'important' issues dealing with Dumbledore's mission. They would not look twice if I was screaming at the top of my longs.'  
  
Ron thought bitterly, 'Everyone loves the orphan hero, yet he has done nothing to deserve it.' Harry was always complaining about not having parents, yet he would not see it for what it was, a blessing. He did not have to deal with the stress of always being compared to a brother. He would not have to answer to a parent when he did something wrong. He was free, yet he would not see it for its possibilities. He would not have half of the thing he did today if they had not died for him, and with that sacrifice, Harry was blessed with not having to die like a normal person. He had extraordinary amount of luck, yet he would not be happy for someone when they were lucky.   
  
Ron kept thinking back to the weeks when Harry was gone as a blissful memory. He believed at that time, he had everything he ever wanted. He had fame, respect, and the positions to match. Also in the beginning before Harry came back, Hermione would even come to him for support. He started to scowl, 'If only Harry had stayed dead, everything would be better now. Hermione would be mine. I would be... happy.' While his temper started to flare, the temperature rose to mach. 'The world was better without him. Life was better without him. I was better without him.'  
  
Ron opened his eyes suddenly. He knew what he had to do. His family would understand him trying to protect what was right in the end. Even Hermione, after he got her away from Harry, would love him for standing up for what he believed in.   
  
The sun was about to set over the horizon when Ron sat up from his spot on the ground. He had stayed in that spot all day and the consequences were showing. His skin was tight and red showing the signs of newly formed sunburn. Also his stomach started to growl causing him to finally realize how hungry he actually was.   
  
He stood up stiffly trying to get himself ready. He started walking toward the Castle, but he could not help but be irritated by his sunburn. He made a quick decision and headed to the Hospital Wing partly to help himself and partly to stall the inevitable.  
  
  
  
*  
  
I hope you like it. Please review. I have some good ideas for this story, but if you have one please tell me :).   
  
Thanks to all my Reviewers: Mystic Queen, Morgan Riordan, bookwrm580, sikokid, No Name, thefly (thanks a lot I love your reviews), Anonymous, and ducksrule.  
  
Ya'll are wonderful. EVERYONE PLEASE READ ALL THE PEOPLE ABOVE STORIES. Thanks again.  
  
Monday 


	7. Bye ‘ittle Ronniekens

Summary: *Sequel to The Boy Who Lived Again: Switch Naturally, Harry thought all would be back to normal once he switched back, but since Voldemort has returned, betray is on the horizon as old friends become new enemies. H/H  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J K Rowling and Warner brothers.   
  
Editor: Bob Martin  
  
The Boy Who Lived Again: Metamorphose II  
Chapter 7: Bye 'ittle Ronniekens   
  
  
Ron walked into the Hospital Wing pink faced and burnt. Since he was a red head, he had very fair skin that no matter what he did never tanned. All of the Weasleys had this problem causing them to appear ghost white under there red hair. His mother always kept a constant supply of Ms. Margo's Magical Sun-B-Gone just for this purpose, but now he had to see Madame Pomfrey for even this simple potion.   
  
Madame Pomfrey was sitting at her desk concentrating on some paper work; yet when he came in; she quickly got out of her seat leaving her work for another time. Before he could tell her, his problem, Madame Pomfrey had wiped out her wand and as a greeting stated, "Well, I am glad you walked in for a change. So, what have you and Mr. Potter done this time to get sent here"?   
  
At the mention of Harry, Ron turned even redder and squirmed out of her wand point. He tried to keep his calm, but when he spoke; his words were more like a growl than his normal jovial tone. "Madame Pomfrey, I just came here to ask if you had any potion for sunburns."   
  
She quickly put her hands on her hips looking irritated. "Well, Mr. Weasley if you did not want my assessment, then you did not have to come." Yet, she still went to work on trying to find the potion for which he asked for.   
  
She walked over to her large medicine cabinet, and started rummaging through it. "You and Mr. Potter are using up my supplies of potions to no end..." At first she went through it fast and irritated, yet the longer it took her, the more she forgot that she was mad at him. She kept looking for the bottle, yet appeared to be unsuccessful. "I know I have it somewhere. Denis Creveey just used it yesterday. That boy does not know to put on sun tan potion when he goes swimming no matter how many times I tell him." She stopped rummaging around and brought out a big bottle. She opened it up looked inside, then looked back at the label, and finally frowned. "It appears that we are out of the potion right now, but I do have something similar that will stop the irritation."  
  
She closed that cabinet and walked over to another cabinet a little smaller that held bottles of unique sizes. She picked a smaller bottle. "Now, this potion reacts different to each person that takes it, yet it shall work to appease the irritation." She turned to her desk with the small bight blue bottle. It was in the shape of a small Coca Cola bottle that might go on the end of a Muggle key chain. She pored the contents into a drink goblet. Ron took the cup with a small thanks, and with one gulp; he swallowed the potion down without any thought.  
  
Instantly he felt a tingling going through his body. It went up his spine causing the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He closed his eyes as the sensation continued until it hit the bottom of his feet. He opened his eyes quickly to the sudden feeling of cold causing Madame Pomfrey to jump a little in shock.  
  
"What?" he asked her confused.   
  
Madame Pomfrey kept her eyes fixed on him still wearing a started expression.  
"I have never seen that potion have such an effect on a person."   
  
"What, did it turn me ghost white or something?" Ron asked sarcastically.  
  
While handing him a mirror she had just conjured, she stated. "Quite the opposite, Mr. Weasley."  
  
When he looked into the mirror, he was shocked to find a different person looking back. His skin was no longer ghost white; rather he was a nice golden tan. Also, his complexion was even without the hint of the dark freckles that use to haunt him. He looked down at his hands to find that not just his face had changed, but his whole body was not the same color. He looked back in the mirror and was pleased to see that his hair had become considerable darker as well. It was now a deep Auburn color that heavily contrasted with his traditional Weasley red. Yet, that was not the biggest difference in his appearance. Against his now tan complexion, his bight blue eyes were stunningly apparent. They were the first thing you could see, and the last thing that people use to notice.  
  
Ron smiled at his reflection pleased. He had not expected this change, but now that he thought about it, it was just what he needed to start a new. He looked one more time in the mirror and stated, "Goodbye 'ittle Ronniekens" before putting the mirror down with a crash.  
  
  
*  
  
He left the hospital wing with a newfound confidence. He had always been "one of the Weasleys", but now he was his own person. He had his own look, and no one was going to stop him from getting what he wanted. All his old worries, all his old fears had been left at that Hospital Wing, and now he was ready. He was going to make his move.  
  
Dinner had already started in the Great Hall, and Harry and Hermione sat at the end of the Gryffindor table secluded. The girls of Gryffindor, when they would look at her, where all staring daggers at Hermione, and the guys where all looking on jealously at Harry.   
  
While staring at Harry, Hermione propped her head up and stated tiredly, "Well, this day did not go as I expected it to."  
  
After Ron left, Harry had gone up to Hermione's room and took her away from all of the chaos. They had spent the whole day in seclusion, and it was all thanks to their best friend Ronald Weasley. They had come to the conclusion that like always Ron had over reacted. After much debate from Hermione, they had decided to give him another chance, and try to make amends with him, but first they had to find him.  
  
Harry picked at his food and answered riley. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Yet, it's all my fault. If I were not so famous, we would not be bothered in the slightest bit, but no, everyone is interested in the Boy Who Lived social life. You know if Ron wants my life so bad, he can have it because I am tired of it. I am bloody tired of this."  
  
Under the table, Hermione took Harry's hand and rubbed it with her thumb. "I know, I know."   
  
Suddenly, the big double doors opened up. A tall man with auburn hair and startling blue eyes walked through the doorway. He had an evil grin on his face, yet appeared to have Gryffindor emblem on his clothes.  
  
Hermione was the first to recognize who the man was. She leaned in close to Harry. "Harry, its Ron, I don't know what he did, but that is Ron."  
  
Harry had to shack his head to make himself stop staring. When he finally got to his senses, Harry called out, "Hey, Ron" over the crowd.   
  
In response to Harry's call, Ron looked straight at them and gave Hermione a cheeky wink. Promptly, he walked away from them appearing to be headed to a different table.  
  
Hermione leaned over to Harry, "Where is he going?" Yet before Harry could respond, Ron answered for him. He walked straight over to the Slytherin table and like in slow motion creped straight up to Draco Malfoy. Draco turned in his chair with his usual superior grin as Ron approached him. Ron stopped directly in front of Draco, and extended his hand. Draco took his hand with a smile and he gave it two slow shakes appearing as if a deal had been sealed.   
  
Harry looked on in awe as he saw his best friend greeting his most hated enemy. He kept thinking, 'This must be a dream... No a Nightmare... This can't be happening.'  
  
Before Draco let go of Ron's hand, he asked, "Are you in?"  
  
Ron smiled evilly back and replied, "I'm in."  
  
Draco released his grip and with one hand movement made the Slytherin student that was sitting in front of him move. While he affair the seat to Ron, Draco stated, "Welcome, my brother. Sit and eat because we have a lot to discus later."   
  
Ron took the seat that was affair gratefully. His back was to the couple not allowing him to see how stunned and hurt they really were. He had finally made his stand. For the first time in his life, he was being accepted not for his family, not for his friends, but for being himself.  
  
*  
  
Hi ya'll, I hope its ok. I have a Big test tomorrow, and this just came out on a break.   
  
Monday 


End file.
